Its Not What It Seems
by Cards
Summary: A short sweet peice about what relationships are like in the LH
1. Romance is sweet

There is always a lot going on here, whether its kids playing jokes on the older guys, or the older guys playing Poker with their girl laughing and talking with all the other girls. When one of them, a girl with Brown hair and blue eyes tapped on a curly hair boy's shoulder. 

"Ya ready yet?" She asked, her hand on her hip and her bottom lip sticking slightly out. 

"No god ya tink ya could wait a few seconds for me ta finish me game?" The boy said sarcastically. "Geeze Mondie." He turned back to the game smiling a little. The game ended soon and they leave. Mush, gently taking Mondie in his arms and kissing her in front of the lodging house tenderly. As they walk down to the park there hands fine each other and they walk silently, catching glances and small smiles aimed at each other. 

The poke game continues inside and there are a few more girls who wait patiently for their guy to stand up and collect them. The dark haired girl with stormy Black eyes is not one of them as she stands behind Pie Eater. "Hurry Up Pie!" She snaps. "There are other guys."

"And you don't want any of them." Pie reminds her patiently flipping a penny in for the ante. 

"How do you know?" Ruin snaps again. 

"Because you would have left." Pie shrugs. "I fold." He says standing up and placing his chair in. 

Ruin looked pleased as he walked out the door with her down to a local bar. He listened to her conversation about things and shut her up as she started to bull something or rant unnecessarily. 

"Any one up for pokah?" Race asked loudly back in the lodging house. "Specs?" He asked the brown haired boy, receiving a negative from him he turned to the Blonde. "Dutchy?"

"Nah." Dutchy said moving nearer to Specs and looking at the book he was reading. "Wha's it about?" he asked. 

"Forbidden love, its called Romeo and Juilet." Specs said looking up. "Wanna read it wid me?" Dutchy nodded enthusiastically and curled up next to Specs who put an arm around him to draw the boy closer. As they read Dutchy cocked his head to the side. "Wha dat woid mean?" he asked pointing to a long word. 

"Oh dat it means not given back. So Unrequited love means one sided love." Specs explained patiently as he kissed Dutchy's head behind the protection of a book. He started to read it aloud so the blonde could hear the words and not worry about no knowing what they meant. The old tongue of Shakespeare sounded strange but melodic from Specs' mouth as he told the beautiful story, Dutchy was entranced and snuggled in closer to the boy. 

"So dem tight wads ain't gunna Whaddabout you Cards?" Racetrack asked the blonde who was sitting in a chair looking out to where she thought Brooklyn was. 

"Wha?" She asked drawn out of her reverie. 

"POKAH!" Race yelled not believing that Cards wasn't interested in Poker. "Ya know dat ting ya play a lot?"

"Nah not tonight Race." Cards smiled secretly and walked past Magic and Bumlets on her way up. 

The couple had heard enough rumors about their relationship to put a stop to anything. Jack told people coming in about Magic and how she was using Bumlets for a nights rent, they had heard old ladies talk about how she was a whore and destroying Bumlets. Even the other boys talked about how they were lustful. 

Apparently they weren't watching at moments like this, Moments when the two were simply happy to be next to each other and to have contact with something real. Moments where Bumlets would brush some of Magic's hair back and lay his head in the cradle created by the place where her neck and shoulders met. Moments when Bumlets would Pick her up after she fell asleep and carry her up to the room. No one saw when Magic would comfort Bumlets the only way she knew how, by kissing him. Kissing the memories away. 

In Central Park Two street rats curl up on a bench away from every one else and say "I love you."

In a bar a girl shows the one guy who wouldn't let her walk all over him how to live. 

In a corner two boys are hidden from their peers and discover what love truly is.

A girl sits on her bottom bunk and thinks about certain leader of Brooklyn and lets her Cards gently fall to the ground, creating a puddle of red and black faces. 

A couple on the stairs sits reveling the ability to simply be together. 

__

And its not what it seems

Nothing's the same when you give it way 

No its not what it seems

Its just what you think it is

Disclaimer: I own Cards and Magic Mondie owns her self (Okay so I don't have permission to use her so Mondie, please no kill me!) and Disney owns the rest.

Author's Notes: Please say this makes up for Slide! PLEASE! (Review that too!)

Cards on:

Mint-

Too much too icky!


	2. Testing the Waters

"I'll play wid ya." Misprint said, her hand laying on Racetrack's shoulder. "Should be fun." SHe smiled letting her crooked teeth show.

"Sit down!" Race smiled widely "Play a hand or two, da rest a des bums dunno what dey's missen!" Misprint sat down as Race motioned to the room. "So hows ya life goin'?"

" Pretty good." Mis said taking her cards. "An' you?"

"Doin' fine. Da tracks treaten me pretty well. Might be able ta give up did life."

"Ya wouldn't would ya?" Misprint asked her already large eyes widening.

"Nah, would miss everyone too much."

"Any one in particular?" Mais asked carefully arranging her cards.

"Maybe." Race smiled. "How many?"

"Two." Misprint flicked her hair over her shoulder and placed the cards down. 

"Here ya go."

In the back of the old lodging house Snitch and Skittery were laughing and joking around. "Come on, tell me what ya got taday!" Skittery said reaching around Snitch to get into his pocket. "I wanna know."

"Hey no touchie!" Snitch laughed wheeling around effectively pushing him up to Skittery's chest.

"Come on, please?" Skittery asked his fingers trailing along Snitch's jaw. "Pretty please?" He whispered, letting his lips brush Snitch's.

"You don't play fair." Snitch said bringing his head down to Skittery's and running his hands through the shorter boy's hair. "You don't." He muttered bringing the pocket book out that he had stolen earlier that day.

"Wow, good leather." Skittery said looking it over.   


"Yeah, but it was near empty." Snitch said rubbing his head. "Musta been some English chaps. I'll sell it soon."

"Its nice, soft." Skittery said, but he wasn't looking at the pocket book, his gaze was fixed on Snitch's lips. "and warm." Then he jumped on Snitch and pinned him to the ground with kisses. 

As a Card game progresses two people find out what it feels like to be in love for the first time. 

In the back two boys joke and have fun, trying to figure out, with out words if what they do is right, or if it is as wrong as stealing, which keeps them alive.

__

And its not what it seems

Nothing's the same when you give it way 

No its not what it seems

Its just what you think it is

Author's Notes: Dude, Look I am alive. And when I am allowed back on line you will get a lot of Stories huh? Awww dude I got to go to the library tomorrow to do research for a pare I already wrote. -Whines- Not fair! I dun wanna!!! -Spotmuse suggests she write WP while the other kids do research.- Stupid muses and their practical suggestions. MY TEETH HURT! I know I know, that's what I get for not wearing retainers for a month…. Bad Cards… I'm gunna try to get a pass to the computer lab during first period tomorrow…. hmmmm

Cards on:

Lip Balm: AHH PRAISE BE THE GODS!!!

Shout Outs:

Keza: Gotta Luff The Fluff!

Falco: Race… ickie

Tiger: Awww, Very Awww

Bittersweet: K….

Mondie: Awww Mondie likes me oo much to kill me!

DeeMaria: Thanks!

Aaron Lohr Lover24: Mondie is lucky

Misprint: Asdk and ye shall recive.

Reaghann: Actually it won't be one chappie…

Lute: SNITCHY!! See look at him!!


End file.
